Un ami à jamais
by Ron Ravenclaw
Summary: Il était mon meilleur ami. Mais qui veux-je donc tromper par ces paroles ? Vous ? Moi-même ? Il fut pendant des années l'homme qui faisait battre mon cœur plus vite et plus fort lorsque je me tenais auprès de lui. Qui est-elle ? Qui est-il ? Réflexion d'une femme sur celui qui compta tant pour elle durant des années et que jamais elle n'oubliera. Bonne lecture :-)


Réponse au concours « Et sinon, vous en pensez quoi de Severus Rogue ? », sur HP fanfiction. Les pensées de Lily Potter, anciennement Lily Evans, sur celui qui fut Mangemort et s'en repentit pour elle.

Contraintes du concours :

- Votre courrier comprendra entre **500 et 2500 mots**. Vous l'aurez donc compris, je veux de l'**épistolaire** !  
- Labinocle a un magnifique Retourneur de temps en sa possession. Vous pouvez donc envoyer votre lettre de n'importe quelle époque depuis la naissance de Severus Rogue, jusqu'après sa mort.  
- Tous les expéditeurs sont autorisés : personnages canoniques, O.C, élèves, professeurs, commerçants, voisins, méchants, gentils, sorciers, moldus… du moment qu'ils ont connu personnellement Rogue. La Next Gen' peut être représentée, pourvu qu'elle ait un avis personnel sur Rogue et non pas un truc du genre « Mon papa m'a dit ».  
-_**Contrainte-à-la-con-numéro-un**_ : votre lettre devra commencer par « Cher Monsieur Labinocle », le mot « cher » étant, dans une petite seconde de bonté, facultatif. En revanche, nul besoin de lui rappeler pourquoi vous lui écrivez : la mission de son stage est de recevoir votre avis sur Severus Rogue !  
-_**Contrainte-à-la-con-numéro-deux**_ : En hommage aux débuts de la Severus Snape Sarcasm Society, dans votre lettre devra apparaître LE groupe de mots Snapien par excellence : **« De toute évidence »**.  
-_**Contrainte-à-la-con-numéro-trois**_ : Labinocle à le crane aussi lisse qu'un caillou et en est complexé. Les mots _**gras, shampoing et coiffeur**_ ne devront pas apparaître

* * *

Comme toujours, rien n'est à moi, tout appartient à JK Rowling, à part peut-être ma vision des sentiments de Lily pour son meilleur ami. Mais je doute fortement qu'on me laisse gagner de l'argent sur cette seule base, alors peu importe... Mon seul salaire sera le plaisir d'être lu ^^

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**Un ami à jamais**

_Godric's Hollow, le 30 octobre 1981_

Cher Monsieur Labinocle,

Cette demande que j'ai lue dans le dernier numéro de Messe Basse m'a interpellée, et pourtant, j'ai longuement hésité à écrire ce courrier, et plus encore à vous l'envoyer.

Ce que je ressens, en pensant à Severus, c'est avant tout une immense tristesse. Sev' a signifié beaucoup, pour moi, et l'avoir perdu aussi brutalement a laissé dans mon cœur un grand vide. Et même si mes amis croient que je l'ai oublié, même si je les laisse croire cela, il n'est pas une journée sans que je soupire ou pleure en pensant à lui. Vous pouvez d'ailleurs le voir : rien que d'écrire ces mots, ma main tremble tant que j'ignore si vous saurez déchiffrer mon écriture.

Severus a été un guide, pour moi : il m'a fait découvrir le monde magique, ce monde auquel j'appartenais depuis ma naissance sans l'avoir jamais su. Il a répondu à toutes les questions de l'enfant que j'étais et a même su faire preuve d'un tact dont peu de personnes le croiraient capables en me consolant lorsque Petunia, ma chère sœur, a commencé à me détester. Oh, certes, il a parfois eu des réflexions sur elle que je ne pouvais que désapprouver (comment peut-on juger une personne uniquement parce qu'elle ne possède pas les mêmes talents que nous ?), mais bien souvent, il s'est contenté de me tenir serrée contre lui, me réconfortant par les paroles tendres qu'un frère peut dire à sa sœur. Car il était le frère que je n'avais jamais eu.

Oui, Severus était mon ami. Mon meilleur ami. Le seul à avoir jamais compris pourquoi je tenais tant à revoir ma sœur, et à avoir compris pourquoi la revoir est toujours aussi douloureux pour moi.

Mais qui veux-je donc tromper par ces paroles ? Vous ? Moi-même ? Severus a été bien plus pour moi qu'un ami. Il a été pendant des années l'homme qui faisait battre mon cœur plus vite et plus fort lorsque je me tenais auprès de lui. Nous avons partagé les mêmes passions, les mêmes dégoûts. Il est celui aux côtés duquel je m'imaginais, lorsque je rêvais au jour de mon mariage. Tout en lui me plaisait, et ses défauts étaient minimes à mes yeux.

Oh, n'allez pas croire que je n'ai épousé James que par dépit ! J'aime mon époux et notre fils plus que ma propre vie, et mon mari sait me faire rire à chaque heure que Merlin fait. Mais oui, autant être honnête avec moi-même : Severus _est_ le premier homme que j'ai aimé. Si j'ai tant repoussé James, ce n'était pas seulement pour son insistance ou son arrogance. C'était bien parce qu'il n'avait de cesse de s'acharner sur celui que j'aimais, et que j'ai continué d'aimer même après ce jour terrible où il a proféré, et pas pour la première fois, les mots les plus insultants qu'il pouvait m'adresser. Je lui en ai voulu. Je m'en suis voulue à moi-même de le repousser ainsi, alors qu'il était de toute évidence tout aussi atterré de ses propres paroles que je l'avais été. Mais ce fut pour moi la fois de trop, et si James me répète tous les jours que j'ai un grand cœur, même le cœur le plus aimant doit parfois savoir dire stop, peu importe combien il saigne à ces mots.

Severus m'a abandonnée, et même si j'en souffre de le dire, je ne peux pas le taire. Les premiers jours, la colère était telle que je ne pouvais rien ressentir, mais peu à peu, la rage a reflué, l'apathie a pris la place et le désespoir a fini par m'envahir. Mais si ses paroles étaient terribles, si vous comprenez certainement ma réaction, je crains que vous ne puissiez vous imaginer ce que j'ai subi lorsque j'ai appris sa plus grande trahison : James avait fini par s'assagir, et j'avais, moi, fini par céder à son insistance, ayant compris qu'il ressentait effectivement quelque chose pour moi et que je n'étais pas simplement l'objet d'un pari. Je me dirigeai ce jour-là vers la Grande Salle, et par chance, si James n'était pas loin, il ne se trouvait pas juste à côté, car je pleurerais aujourd'hui un ami et serais l'épouse d'un pensionnaire d'Azkaban : alors qu'il se penchait pour ramasser son sac, la manche de Severus est remontée sans qu'il s'en rende compte, et j'ai vu cette horrible Marque sur son avant-bras. Je me suis effondrée à genoux, ai pleuré comme jamais je n'avais pleuré auparavant, même lorsque j'avais compris que Petunia ne voulait plus de moi, même lorsque j'avais fini par me rendre compte que Severus s'éloignait inexorablement. James a accouru vers moi, il a demandé à Sirius de passer voir les elfes à la cuisine pour nous apporter un repas et m'a prise dans ses bras pour me ramener dans la Salle Commune. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre ce qui se passait autour de moi, je n'arrêtais pas de gémir, de lui répéter « Il est mort ! Il m'a abandonnée ! » Il m'a demandé de qui je parlais, mais j'ai secoué la tête, alors il s'est contenté de me garder serrée contre lui, de me bercer, comme mon ami, mon amour l'avait fait quelques années plus tôt lorsque j'ai perdu ma sœur. C'est ce jour-là que j'ai compris que, si je ne pourrais jamais oublier Severus, j'aimais quand même James de tout mon cœur et de toute mon âme.

Cela fait plus de deux ans, maintenant, mais la blessure est toujours béante en moi. Je sais qu'elle ne se refermera que le jour où mon dernier souffle s'échappera de mon corps. La seule chose qui a su l'apaiser, ce sont les mots qu'Albus m'a adressés il y a plusieurs mois : « Il a fini par comprendre. » Oui, Severus a compris son erreur et fait tout pour la rattraper, mais certaines choses ne sont pas rattrapables, et ce même s'il espionne désormais pour nous, même s'il a fait tout son possible pour nous protéger. Non. Pour _me_ protéger, moi seule. Je ne peux pas plus nier les sentiments que j'ai éprouvés pour lui que je ne puis croire qu'il a tenté de protéger James et Harry, sinon parce qu'il savait que je ne pouvais vivre sans eux. Je l'ai senti dans la voix d'Albus, lorsqu'il nous en a parlé.

J'ignore si je le reverrai un jour. J'ignore si je survivrai à cette guerre, quand Voldemort lui-même veut prendre la vie de mon fils. J'ai préparé un rituel d'Ancienne Magie pour l'éliminer définitivement s'il doit parvenir à découvrir notre cachette. Bien sûr, Peter ne nous trahira pas volontairement, j'en suis bien consciente, mais s'il devait être capturé et torturé par les Mangemorts, combien de temps pourrait-il tenir ? Je sais que je ne pourrai pas lui en tenir rigueur s'il cède à la terreur, car je ne peux souhaiter sa mort, mais je sais aussi que si Voldemort n'est pas capturé avant, je mourrai sans avoir revu Severus.

Si cela doit être le cas, dites-le-lui, Monsieur Labinocle. Dites-lui que je lui ai pardonné. Dites-lui que si j'aime James, mon cœur lui a appartenu dès le jour de notre première rencontre, et que jamais on ne peut oublier son premier amour.

Je dois vous laisser, car mon fils a besoin de moi. Je pense que je vous enverrai cette lettre après-demain, quand notre chouette Themis sera revenue. James l'a envoyée hier à Sirius pour connaître le résultat du match des Tornades de Tutshill contre les Chauve-Souris de Ballycastle. Il y a quelques années encore, j'aurais sans nul doute été excédée de voir qu'il s'intéresse à ce point au Quidditch alors que notre vie est constamment menacée, j'aurais maudit son inconscience. Mais je sais aujourd'hui que c'est ainsi que fonctionne mon mari et que c'est sa façon de se dire que nous parviendrons à survivre, au moins quelques jours de plus.

Portez-vous bien et n'oubliez pas de transmettre mes plus tendres pensées à Severus, si jamais sa « petite fleur de lys », comme il aimait tant m'appeler, doit se faner avant de le revoir.

Bien à vous,

Lily Potter


End file.
